If You Give a Moomba a Cookie...
by Sforzie
Summary: Raijin and Fujin eat lunch. Or at least, they try to...


If You Give a Moomba a Cookie

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy and all its stuff is owned by Square. I don't get anything for writing. ::sigh:: Except loving praise and the occasional stalke--er--uh, fan. ^_^;; I'm still new to FF8, so I don't know if this has been done before. This is short and stupid, but oh well! Enjoy it anyways.

If You Give a Moomba a Cookie...  
By: Sforzie

Fujin and Raijin were loitering outside of Balamb City after their recent defeat at the hands of the SeeDs. Well, they were really eating lunch, but it _looked_ like they were loitering...

"ON WITH IT!!"

Sorry. Anyhow, Fujin and Raijin sat, going through their respective lunchboxes.

"I really wish Seifer would give us some more gil to buy food with, ya know? Eating boxed lunches all the time gets kinda boring, ya know?"

Fujin glared at him but didn't say anything. She busied herself going through her lunchbox. Raijin shrugged, wincing briefly as he dislodged a few of the bandaids on his arm.

"At least it's not peanut butter and jelly again," Raijin consoled himself as he fished the sandwich from his lunchbox.

They sat, eating. Fujin occasionally muttered something under her breath, but otherwise the pair was quiet.

After a few minutes, Fujin felt a hot breath on her neck. Pausing in the eating of her sandwich, she turned and decked Raijin.

"RAIJIN..." she shouted in a warning tone.

"Ow! I didn't do anything, you know?" he rubbed the new lump on his forehead. Fujin snorted and turned back to her sandwich.

Which was now missing.

"WHERE...?!" Fujin frantically looked around for her sandwich. After all, Seifer had given them the money to buy that sandwich, and he'd be pretty upset if they went around wasting it like that. (Actually, he probably wouldn't care, but try telling that to Fujin.)

"What's wrong?"

"SANDWICH!" Fujin turned again, and found herself looking into the cute furry face of a Moomba. She promptly screamed and decked the hapless creature.

The Moomba purred and got back to its feet. Fujin glared as the Moomba produced her sandwich from somewhere and proceeded to devour it. Fujin growled, and the Moomba echoed the noise before hopping around to Raijin. It watched raptly as Raijin continued eating his sandwich.

"Buzz off, furball," Raijin said, shooing the Moomba away. "This is my food, ya know?"

The Moomba seemed to giggle as it hopped back around to Fujin. It was as she procured a bag of generic corn chips from her lunchbox.

"MINE!" Fujin snapped at the Moomba. It squeaked and hunkered down, watching as Fujin ate the corn chips.

"I think it likes you, ya know?" Raijin smirked, getting out his own little prepackaged portion of processed corny goodness.

"SHUT UP," she snapped at him, not taking her eyes (you know what I mean) off of the Moomba.

The Moomba made cute little begging noises, slowly inching toward Fujin.

"NO!" She made a protective motion over the little corn-chip baggie.

The Moomba continued its little begging routine, until Fujin got annoyed and lifted a fist to deck the critter. In a blur of orange and red, the Moomba darted forward and grabbed the bag of chips. It scampered back a few paces before Fujin had time to re-aim.

"HEY!" Fujin jumped to her feet. The Moomba hopped back over to the other side of the road. Raijin snickered. Fujin turned and gave him a swift kick before sitting back down.

The Moomba sat on the other side of the road, happily munching away at the corn chips. Fujin grumbled again, pulling the last part of her lunch from its container.

"COOKIE!" Fujin said, the sight of the chocolatey-chip goodness improving her mood.

The Moomba perked curiously from the other side of the road.

"Laguna!" it chirped, hopping excitedly.

"Shut up you stupid furball! Squall ain't around here, ya know?" 

"Laguna!" the Moomba hopped across the road, charging Fujin. She attempted to protect the cookie, but it was snatched away by the Moomba.

"MY COOKIE!" Fujin shouted angrily.

"Laguna!" the Moomba scampered off down the road, the cookie in its paws.

"RAGE!" Fujin jumped to her feet and started off after the Moomba. She continued to shout various cookie-related obscenities while disappearing down the winding road.

Raijin sighed, picking up their stuff and limping down the road after Fujin.

"Hey, come back, ya know? We can get you another cookie!"

---

_end_


End file.
